


We Don't need You

by Crims0n3y35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha!Stiles, Angry Stiles, BAMF Stiles, BAMF!Stiles, Bad Witch, Cannibalism, Dark Magic, Derek is a doushe, Dick Derek, Dragons, Eventual Sterek, Golems, Good witch, Happy Ending, Hell Hounds, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical stiles, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Out of the Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Scott Misses his best freind, Stiles Relatives, Stiles gets kicked out of the pack, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is a Bad ASS, Stiles is a Leader, Stiles is the alpha, Stiles kills, Vampires, Werecats, wolf babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n3y35/pseuds/Crims0n3y35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was kicked out of his pack that he helped create. Stiles was betrayed by his best friend. Stiles went to New Orleans to learn about his mother and his aunts life. Stiles is one of the most Powerful witches of all time. Derek and Scott miss Stiles in Beacon Hills, they only kicked him out for his own good. Please Read I worked really hard on this! I love it when people read my stories, makes me want to keep writing them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Awakening

[Stiles’ Bedroom]  
Stiles lays there in his bed, thinking. Thinking of all the times he had risked his life for the pack, had put himself in danger, to make their lives easier. Two weeks ago, They were fighting off the bad guy in the town, a incubus trying to kill or impregnate everyone. When Stiles was injured. The man cut down Stiles’ neck, only barely missing his pulse point when Derek pulled the man off. One week, Stiles was kicked out of the pack. “We Don’t need you.” Derek had said. Now lying in bed, he just wants to know why. Why kick him out, Stiles could only come up with one reason. 

He was weak. 

Of course he was weak, he is human. Only a fragile little human in their eyes. Stiles was filled with rage upon coming to this conclusion. He wasn't weak, he could do almost everything they could. Except he would probably get squashed like a bug. 

A knock on the door pulled Stiles from his thoughts. “Come in.” His father came in, looking at him. “Stiles, your aunt wants you to come down and see her for a few weeks. Start packing, Were leaving in the morning.” Stiles face palmed, of course she wanted to see him, he hasn't seen her in two years, and school had just ended. A Perfect time to take a trip to New Orleans. 

 

Stiles jumped out of his bed, “Fine, but if she starts to read my palm i’m coming home.” Stiles said with a smirk. His aunt always loved telling people they’re fake fortunes, and reading their palms in the Quarter. Stiles pulled out a duffle, placing all of his clothes except for one change into his duffle bag. Stiles reached for his phone to tell Scott, but decided against it.

[The Next Morning]  
Stiles woke up nice and early the next morning, it isn't that he doesn't like his aunt, its just that with all of the Supernatural shit he hasn't gotten to see her. Stiles always loved Beacon hills, but his second favorite place is and always will be New Orleans. Stiles walked down the stairs, his duffle in hand, and setting it by the door. 

Stiles found his father in the kitchen, making breakfast. “Morning.” Stiles said cheerfully as he poured himself a cup of coffee and took his adderall bottle down from the cabinet. “Morning Kiddo.” John said as Stiles pulled out two pills and swallowed them.  
Stiles sat down at the table, eating his breakfast quickly, he wanted to get there before everyone in the nation did. With the last piece of bacon down his throat and his coffee cup empty he hugged his father and walked outside. 

It was sunny outside, he could see where the claws had held onto his window seal, trying and failing to get past the mountain ash barrier Stiles had set up when they kicked him out. Stiles shook his head, ridding the memory from his mind as he threw his buffle into the back seat and hopped in. With one last look at the house he drove down the road, towards the Airport. 

Unknowing what will come of this trip, he headed on the Plane. 

[New Orleans] 

Stiles stepped out of the cab, Duffle in hand while he walked up the steps of the voodoo shop his aunt owned. He walked up to the counter, but his aunt wasn't suttung at the register. “Excuse me, Do you know where I can find Rose Stilinski?” Stiles asked the woman at the counter, she looked up from the magazine in her hand and pointed a manicured finger to the door at the back of the store that said ‘Employees Only.’ Stiles nodded his head in thanks and walked through the door. 

Stiles stared at his Aunt, standing over a man, putting tattoos in his chest. “Rose.” Stiles’ aunt whirled around in her chair, her 100 watt smile on her face. “Stiles!” Stiles hugged his aunt, almost crying when he saw her, she looked exactly like his mom, but a little taller, more wrinkles and different cheekbones. Stiles looked over his sounder at the man, his face contorted in pain. “Can I watch you finish the tattoo’s?” Stiles asked, in which he sat down next to his aunt. Once the needle hit the mans arm, Stiles saw the ink, it was black ink, but he could see the blue Wolfsbane in the ink. Stiles looked up at the mans face, When he did he saw a golden symbol of a wolf on his forehead. “Does the Wolfsbane keep it from disappearing?” Stiles asked his aunt, in which she turned around very quickly. 

“Who are you and how do you know of the Supernatural?” Rose threatened, pointing the needle at Stiles’ neck. Stiles held up his hand. “Genim Stiles Stilinski, there is a pack in Beacon Hills. Which I was rudely kicked out of a week ago.” His aunt didn't stop her siege. “The Hales died years ago.” Stiles laughed. “Except for Derek, Laura, and Peter. Derek came back after Laura had been killed by Petter, and I was included after my best friend ,or so i though, got bit.” His aunt stepped back, “Scott was bit? I told your mother you should know.” 

Stiles was momentarily confused. “Told me what?” His aunt looked up from her puzzling, “Tell you later, But yes the wolfsbane does stop the healing, but how did you know he was were?” Stiles scoffed. “There is a tattoo of a wolf on his forehead.” The man reached up and rubbed his head. “No there isnt.” His aunt answered, smiling. 

“Go up to the house, we’ll talk after i’m done here Genim.” Stiles walked up the stairs, confused. ‘Why couldn't she see the tattoo? Am I going crazy?’ He thought. Stiles opened the door to the house, but inside there was two realities. One was the house as he remembered it, exactly the same. But the other is faded, and is lined with books and bottles. Stiles stepped into the room, the second reality faded away. “You alright honey?” Stiles turned around, looking at his Aunt. “What was that?” His aunt looked puzzled, “What was what?” Stiles was very confused now.

“I was right where you're standing and looking in the room, but there was two rooms occupying the same space. One was lined with books and bottles. but the other was your living room.” His aunt smiled at him, “Thats what your mother wanted to keep from you. Come.” Stiles stepped out the doorway into the hall, watching as his aunt pulled out a key from her pocket and insert it into the door, now the book and bottle lined room was more prominent, and the living room was a faded mist. 

“What is this place?” Stiles asked, running his hands on the spines of the books. “Your mother used to call it her den. She specialized in Wolf magic.” Stiles turned around at that to stare at her. “Are you saying my mother was a mage?” His aunt smiled again. “Your mom, me, and you.” She trailed on, walking over to a wooden table by the further wall. Stiles walked up, looking over her shoulder. “This was your mothers Grimoire. You can have it, maybe even make your own for your child.” His aunt handed him a leather bound, red book. On the front there was a celtic 5 fold knot. 

Stiles opened the first page, seeing his mother's handwriting. ‘Book of Shadows.’ Stiles turned a page, seeing a spell that looked fairly easy. Holding his arm up and his palm away from himself, he cast the spell. “Ishtandor.’ The blue structure seemed to knit itself around Stiles, encasing him in a shield. Stiles looked down at the book, ‘Heals the caster or target.’ Stiles looked at the cut he had on his right arm, and watched as it knitted together. “Cool.” He dropped his hand, the shield unknitting itself from where his palm was. 

When Stiles looked up at his aunt, she was pale. “You just did a level 48 spell without breaking a sweat. I’m not even level 48!” Stiles face lit up, knowing he was sort of being praised. “Come now Genim, we’re going to the council.” Stiles placed the Grimoire in his duffle and followed his aunt out of the room, leaving his duffle behind. He followed his aunt outside to a car. 

When Stiles stepped out of the car around twenty minutes later, they were standing in the most deserted part of the swamp possible. No cars came down the road, as Stiles stepped out. and as far as he could see there would be none coming. “Where are we?” Stiles asked his aunt. “Of no importance.” She walked out towards the water. Waving a hand and whispering under her breath a door appeared out of thin air. She stepped through waiting for Stiles on the other side, which he reluctantly did step through. 

The door slammed closed behind him, turning he saw it did it by itself. No shocker, these people are The Counsel right? They have magic. Stiles turned around, seeing three people. One of the people sat in the middle, looking down upon them, Stiles could see the purple ‘W’ tattooed on his forehead. On the right of him, there is a woman, her golden curly hair behind her ears, with a white dot tattooed on her forehead. to the left of the man was another man, his hair black, and his red wolf showed. 

“Rose, Who is this?” The man said, his voice dripping with the command. Rose bowed her head and stood up. “This is my nephew, Genim Stiles Stilinski. We are here for Evaluation.” The man nodded. The man disappeared, appearing before the two. “Come forth Genim.” Stiles walked up to the man, taking the men's held out hand. “Tell me Genim, What one of us can you read?” Stiles looked confused. “What do you mean?” The man looked mad now, probably not very happy with the answer. “What one of us can you see the mark on our forehead.” Stiles’ eyebrows came together in confusion. “All.” He stated, looking to each of the three heads in the room. 

“Tell me what the tattoos are.” The man commanded, sounding mad. “Your a purple ‘W’, The woman has a White Dot, and the man up there has a Red Wolf.” The man in front of his opened his eyes for the first time, looking at Stiles with silver eyes. The man gasped. “I can't read you.” Stiles looked at the man. “What? Arent you the head witch. All powerful and whatever.” The man stepped back, closing his eyes. “Wait one minute.” Stiles watched as the man disappeared, and in exactly sixty seconds came back, a laptop in his hands. “This is a copy of my Personal Grimoire, please take it, and use it wherever you go.” Stiles took the laptop from the man, realising its not one that he has seen before. “What is this?” The man laughed. “A laptop that won't come out for another 100 years. It has the best software in the world on it. Take it as a welcome gift.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles looked down at the laptop, or lack there of. Its just a white thin pad rolled up. Stiles just sticks it in his pocket. “We need to fill out a power report, so what would your nickname be in the witch community?” Stiles thought over the question, multiple times. There is so many possibilities, but he decided on something that would remind him of his past, to make sure he doesn't do it again, so he answers. “Little Red.” The room dissipated around them, leaving him and his Aunt standing in water. They got in the car and drove off. 

When they got home, Stiles walked up the stairs. He stood in front of the door, focusing on the book and bottle lined room. Upon opening the door, he could see his mothers den more prominent, so he stepped through and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Stiles pulled out the white pad, or so called laptop, out of his pocket and unrolled it. He cleared off a place on the table and set the tablet on the table. It did nothing. “On.” Nothing. “Start.” Nothing. There was a knock on the door, and his aunt came in. “You have to say ‘Search’ then whatever spell you want to search. Like Search fireball.” Stiles turned to the pad, “Search Nebaton.” The white tablet lit with life, a holographic page of words filled the air over information about the Nebaton, along with pictures of them, also a spell to go to a nebaton incase of a need. “Cool.” The page changed, scrolled down and highlighted the word cool. 

“Search Teleport.” The page came up within milliseconds, showing a chant for a teleport spell and how to use it, Along with who used it last, and examples. Stiles memorized the spell, trying to get to stick. “Search Invisible.” Another page come up, but to Stiles’ right, next to the Teleport page. “I believe you wanted both up correct?” Stiles whirled around looking for who said it, but once he stood there for a second he turned to the laptop. “You said that?” Stiles asked, looking over the two pages. “Yes. I am a supercomputer that can talk.” The pages scrolled down as Stiles read, ‘awesome.’ Stiles thought. “What else can you do?” Stiles questioned as he moved the teleportation and the Invisible spell to the right. A new page opened to an instruction manual over the device. 

“Read it to me.” Stiles sat down next to the computer on the table. “Talk. read. When you use a Teleportation spell I will also go with you, rolling up and going into your pocket. I can run anything you want. Any game you need.” Stiles stopped the computer, standing up. “List your games.” a new page came up, replacing the manual. “Zal Tek, Ver Ko, Lazro, Frto.” The computer stopped when it heard Stiles heart beat rocket up. “Is there a problem, Do I need to go into Defence mode?” A eye came up on the screen, watching Stiles. “No, but I don't recognize these games.” Stiles stood there bummed. “They haven't come out yet.” The computer answered. “Play Lazro.” Stiles said and all of the screens closed, pulling up a jungle all around him. “Welcome to Lazro, You can use any supernatural power, as long as you do not actually kill anyone. This is a capture and trap game. BEGIN!” 

Stiles could see the dart coming for him from miles away. “Search Shield.” The page came up and Stiles quickly said the spell, the dart hitting the shield exploded. The shield was damaged, and a small portion of the fire got in and burnt Stiles’ arm. “Search Healing Spirit.” The page came up, and Stiles picked up a jug of water. “Spirto.” The water came out of the jug, a spirit like golem formed in front of him. “You have summoned me, Who am I healing?” Stiles pointed to his arm. “Me.” The woman stepped forward, placing a feather light touch to the burn and healing him instantly. “Thank you.” The woman stepped back and bowed her head, Disappearing. 

“Remember, this game is from the future, you're playing with people from the future. They are much more intelligent in 100 years. I will pull up spells for you to cast that will help you.” Stiles’ computer spoke as a list of transparent spells came around him. “Foretexius.” Stiles spoke the spell with such finesse, and all around him, a circle of about twenty golems rose. “You have summoned me, How may I serve you?” The gomels all spoke, all made of earth. “Build me the best shelter EVER!” Stiles spoke and the golems got to work. Stiles walked over to a stream of water, bending down over it. “Spirto.” The water spirits danced along the river, “You have summoned me, How may I serve you?” The Spirits were so beautiful that Stiles got off track. “Heal any soldiers without refuge and bring them here.” The spirits walked away, or more flowed, and walked around the game looking for any wounded. “Fervexuim.” Animals from about ten feet walked up to him, “Scout the area. If anyone not escorted by a water spirit comes, destroy them.” The animals ran around, looking all over and commanding the same to other animals. 

Stiles started to go through the spells, finding the ones that would be useful. “Bring up Runes for protection.” Some new pages came up in front of him. He walked over to one of the golems and instructed him with ten runes to set up all over the house. The golem was off, carving while the rest build the house. “Close the runes. Bring up the native plants here that are edible.” The page closed and the edible plants came up, along with the cast for a golem. Stiles walked over to a dead bird on the ground, placing his palm over it. “Pikrov.” The bird hopped up, “You have summoned me, How may I serve you?” The bird chirped on the ground. “Find about twenty animals, and bring any edible to human food you can find.” The bird flew away, doing its task. 

A rock golem walked up to Stiles, “We are done with the house.” The golem stated as he crumbled to dust and fell to the ground. Stiles looked up at the house, it was beautiful, the house was mostly granite, and the windows were actual glass, the architecture was wonderful, making the house look beautiful and like a bomb shelter. Stiles had no doubt in his mind that this would withstand a bomb. Stiles looked over to the water, seeing a man walking with one of his spirits. Stiles quickly cast a better shield spell over his body, and adding a little invisible spell in there to make the shield invisible to the eye. “Hello, I am Little Red. If you're looking for salvation you’ve found it.” The man looked puzzled, just staring at Stiles. “in 100 years english is a dead language. He doesn't understand you.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Translate everything coming and going.” The computer did as it was told and the man replied. “So you're creating a faction?” The man asked, looking hopeful. “I guess I am.” The man nodded. “I am Stro.” Stiles nodded again. “Welcome. could you move your hair please?” The man tentatively moved his hair out of his face, revealing a glowing blue cat. “Computer look up the cat symbol please.” The page pulled up in front of Stiles, Showing him just exactly what the man is. “Ah, a Werecat. What does the blue mean?” The page scrolled down, “Blue means that he is a Frok a Beta as you better know it.” Stiles nodded “Frok Stro, Would you like to join my faction?” Stro nodded. “Yes.” And then a red mist went around the Blue wolf, symbolising a Alpha has claimed him. 

“You may enter my house.” Stro basically ran into the house, scared for his life. Another water spirit walked up to him, bowing before returning to the river and collapsing. Stiles turned to the woman. “Hello, I am Little Red. If you're looking for salvation you've found it.” The woman looked scared more than anything. “I- I know who you are.” Stiles looked at her puzzled. “How Exactly?” The woman looked down, afraid to look at Stiles in the eye. “You were a very important Mage, or will be. I am Kera.” Stiles smiled at her. “Would you please move your bangs from your forehead.” She did as asked, and Stiles saw a three headed beast on her forehead. “What is she?” He asked the computer, in which a page came up, showing him a Hellhound. The pictures of her transformation are horrible. “How much restraint do you have over your animal?” Stiles asked the woman, circling her. “I have never shifted without meaning to.” Stiles nodded. “Would you like to join my Faction?” The woman nodded, “Yes.” Her yellow mark, now had a red around it, showing she was owned. “You may go in the house now.” 

Stiles followed Kera into the house, watching her. The two sat down on the couch, watching Stiles. “Okay I’m going to leave the game, You two will watch the house alright?” The two nodded. Stiles turned, looking at the table in the kitchen, “Can one of you identify that mineral on the kitchen table please.” The woman got up, walking in the kitchen. “Rare mineral, This is all Sfok. This mineral makes great warriors or protectors when used to make golems by Mages.” Stiles walked up to the rock, placing his hand on it. “Wako.” Stiles said under his breath, fixing his magic to the rock. The rocks came together, forming two souldures. “How are these?” Kera looked amazed. “Best I’ve ever seen!” Stiles nodded turning to the men. “Protect the house, If they are escorted by a Water Spirit let them inside the house.” The two guards nodded, walking out of the house. “If anyone comes, page my laptop.” Kera nodded. Bowing her head. 

“Exit game.” The forest game closed around him, and Stiles picked up the laptop. Stiles walked down the stairs to the shop, looking for his aunt. Stiles looked out the window, and saw that almost no time has passed. ‘cool.’ Stiles thought as he walked up to the counter. “Hi, have you seen Rose?” The employee, the same one from earlier pointed to the employees only door again. Stiles nodded, and walked in the room. His aunt was mixing up some new ink, when he stepped in the door. “Hi. I love this thing, Lazro is such a fun game.” His aunt turned around and smiled at him. “Glad your having fun. But remember to Study.” Stiles laughed, I am, The game has other supernatural people from the future, I can actually play with people in the future! I have my own faction also, with two members.” Stiles turned to the man on the table He could remember the man, but he’s not sure from where, “Could you move your hair please.” The man reached up and moved his hair out of his eyes, revealing a cat on his forehead. “Ah, Never seen a Beta Werecat before.” Stiles walked out of the room, and up into the den to research more supernatural creatures.


	2. The Eval

Stiles woke up, snoring on his mothers Grimoire. Stiles stood up, stretching his muscles. Stiles absentmindedly scratched at his chest, picking up his duffel bag, before stepping out of the Den, closing the door behind him, and reopening it to the living room. Stiles was hit with the wonderful smell of Bacon, and followed it to the kitchen. “Morning.” Stiles said, smiling at his aunt. She laughed. “Morning, and you have a red mark on your face from where you slept on your book.” Stiles smiled as he rubbed at his face. She sat down a plate full of Bacon and pancakes in front of him, and Stiles inhaled it. “Using magic takes a lot of energy.” His aunt said as she sat down across from him. “Can you come down and work at the shop for me today? Molly called in sick.” Stiles nodded, “Yeah.” His aunt smiled as she ate her breakfast. 

Stiles changed clothes, now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red V neck, he’s sitting on the stool, waiting for customers to come in. A woman stepped in the door of the shop, looking at the pendants. Stiles walked over to her. “Hi! I’m Stiles, but you can call me Little Red. Anything specific you're looking for in here?” The woman looked at him, Shaking her head, and Stiles caught sight of her marking on her forehead. “Are you good at keeping your animal calm? Because I’ve heard of Hellhounds that are horrible with control, just want to know if you can control it most of the time?” The woman rolled her eyes, “I can keep control of it just fine. How did you know I was a Hellhound?” Stiles laughed. “Your mark.” The woman nodded before looking back at the pendants. “Which one of these are for protection?” Stiles pointed to the one with a bird in the middle of it. She picked it up and walked to the counter. Stiles checked the woman out, and she left the shop without another word. 

The next person to come in was tall, and had blond hair, spiked up so Stiles got a great look at his mark. “What are you?” Stiles asked, as the man walked up to the counter. “I can see your mark, but I don't know exactly what it is.” The man smiled at him. “I am a Vampire, I need a daylight ring made for me.” Stiles nodded, walking to the Employee's room. “Rose, I got a Vampire in here that needs a Daylight ring.” Rose turned from her work, “Then do it yourself. You know the spell and if you don't you have a Grimoire.” She turned back to her work, continuing to tattoo the man on the table. Stiles walked back to the man, “I’ll be right back, need to go and get the spell.” Stiles ran up the stairs, grabbing his mothers Grimoire and running back down. Stiles flipped through the pages, finally finding the page. “Do you have a ring you would like to wear for the rest of your life?” The man shook his head. “No, do you have any I could purchase?” Stiles nodded, walked around the corner and showing the man the rings, “These are un-chanted, I can also put runes on the ring, maybe give you a little more protection.” The man picked up one of the blank rings, holding it to Stiles. “Can you put a power increasing rune on this ring?” Stiles looked at the ring before nodding .”Yeah I think so. Just give me one minute.” 

Stiles picked up his mothers Grimoire and walked up the stairs to the Den. once in the room he stood in front of his Laptop. “Search Power Runes.” A page of runes came up, showing all of the different ones. Stiles found a small rune that didn't increase power by much and clicked it. Stiles placed the ring on the white mat and watched as the Laptop carved the rune in the inside of the metal band. “Prowev.” Stiles chanted as he held his hand over the ring. The rune on the inside glowed orange, before clearing away when he was done. “Search Daylight Ring.” The page came up and Stiles memorized the spell before walking down the stairs. Stiles walked over to the vampire. “Place your hand over mine.” The vampire did as he was told and Stiles cast the spell. “Forvekot.” Not just the rune but the whole ring glowed orange with power. Stiles handed the ring to the man, looking at his palm, it was burnt. “Ow.” Stiles walked over to the cash register, placing what he bought into the machine. “That will be $64 please.” Stiles said, looking up. 

Stiles saw the man, running out of the shop. “Bad Vampire.” Stiles opened his mothers Grimoire that was in his back pocket and opened to the Daylight ring page. “Forveme.” The vampire came running in the store, on his knees, bowing his head in submission in front of the counter. “I think you forgot to pay.” The man nodded, standing up and pulling out a $100 bill. Stiles gave him his change with a smile. “Don't try taking the ring off, it won't come off, and if you try melting it, Vervain will be let loose in your system. Don't want that now do we?” The man ran out of the shop. 

Stiles sat there, checking out customers, and actually checking them out. When the same woman came in, walking up to the counter. “What did you do to this pendant Witch?” The Hellhound asked, fishing Stiles’ nice red V neck in her hand. “I don't know what you're talking about.” The woman rolled her eyes. “Every supernatural person within five feet of me run away.” Stiles looked down at the fist as if it were offending him, and it was. “You will unhand me right now.” Stiles jaw was clenched, and the woman let go of Stiles’ shirt upon the command. “You asked for protection. You got Protection. If your not happy with it, Take it off.” Stiles said as he looked back down at his spell book. “I can't.” Stiles looked up. “What?” The woman rolled her eyes. “I can't take off the necklace.” Stiles reached up and pulled the necklace over her head. “Wait a sec.” 

Stiles walked into the Employees only room, “Rose, will you come out here for a second.” Rose put down the Tattoo gun and walked out of the room. “This woman says that when she is wearing this necklace she sends any supernatural away within five feet of her.” Rose takes the necklace from Stiles, placing it on the woman. “There you go, its activated when a witch puts it on someone, and my nephew has a lot of power and amplified the Rune. Sorry.” The woman nodded and walked back outside. “Have you made or activated any other runes today?” Stiles thinks back through the day, and nods. “Yeah, once.” Stiles picks up his Grimoire. “I put a increasing power rune on that daylight ring.” His aunt palled. “You're kidding right? You did an increasing power rune on a vampires ring.” Stiles nodded. Then as realization struck him he mouthed a quiet ‘Oh.’ “we need to find him.” His aunt said.

Stiles held up his hand, “No need finding him, he will come to us.” At his aunts puzzled look Stiles whispered the cast. “Forveme.” The vampire ran into the shop, on his knees with his head bowed, as before. Stiles looked at his aunt, smiling. But his aunt wasn't smiling she was confused. “How did you do that?” Stiles looked around. “Moved a little but of the spell around so I could make him come to me.” His aunt had a look of sheer amazement. “So essentially, you created a come to me spell.” Stiles nodded, looking down at the vampire. “Hand.” Stiles commanded. The man placed his hand on Stiles’ and Stiles ripped the ring off of his finger. Stiles picked up one of the knifes on the table next to him and sliced through the power rune many times, making sure it was unreadable. Stiles slipped the ring back on the man. “Dismissed.” 

“Okay, you don't do any more runes.” Stiles nodded before walking back over to the cash register. “Start closing, You need to study.” His aunt said before she slipped into the back. Stiles was reaching to lock the door when he looked outside. Five men stood, outside the shop, Watching him. Stiles opened the door. “You need to buy something?” Stiles asked, The men just shook their heads before walking down the street. Stiles locked the door, and put the money in the safe before walking up stairs to his laptop. Stiles stood in front of the White pad. “Play Lazro.” He said and his compound came up to view. Along with the dense forest surrounding it. 

Stiles walked in the house, looking for his pack. “Kera, Stro!” Stiles called out, but none came. Stiles walked out the back of the house to see the two sparring out back. “Kera, status report.” The woman stood up straight. “One Golem guard destroyed, two people brought by the water spirits in the house.” Stiles nodded, walking back in the house. He found them sitting in the living room, not saying anything, just waiting. “Hello, I am Little red, You are?” Stiles held out his hand to the first man, which was shook, “Kales.” Stiles nodded and moved down to the next man. Hand taken and shook firmly, “Caleb.” Stiles nodded, sitting down in the armchair on the other side of the room. “Please move your hair out of your face.” The two moved their hair, revealing two orange W’s on their foreheads. Stiles smiled. “Would you like to join my Faction?” Kales spoke up first, “Not to be rude or anything, but what are you?” Stiles smiled. “I am a witch. You can't see the W because I am very powerful.” Still smiling Stiles asked again. “Would you like to join my Faction?” The two nodded their heads. “Yes Please.” And Stiles smiled as he watched the red bleed in from behind the W’s like a mist of red smog. 

“You two will start making the food, it's almost lunch.” Stiles got up and walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. “Foretexius.” a mass of forty golems came out of the ground, all saying the same boring thing. “You Have Summoned me, How may I serve you?” Stiles stood tall, using his Alpha voice. “Twenty of you build a metal fence around the perimeter of the house, at least 30 feet from the house. The rest of you go build a mine 50 feet from the house. The only thing you're mining for is Sfok.” The golems moved around, starting to build and the rest running off in a tight formation out in the woods. 

Stiles walked over to the stream near the house, placing his hand over it he summoned a mass of 100 water spirits. “You have Summoned me, How may I serve you?” Stiles always laughs when they say it. None in real life will ever ask them to command them. “Find anyone without a faction and bring them Here.” The spirits dance around, disappearing in the thick foliage. Stiles walked around, seemingly forgetting this place is dangerous. 

An arrow comes down from a tree and imbeds itself in his arm. “State who you are and I might not kill you.” A voice calls from above him. “Little Red!” The man jumps down from the bushed, bowing to Stiles. “I apologise for shooting you my lea-” The man stopped when he looks up to Stiles’ face. “Imposter!” The man has a bolt in his bow and arrow faster than Stiles can blink. Stiles looks at the man, “My real name is Genim Stiles Stilinski. I am Little Red. And I will have no choice but to kill you if you do not put your weapon down!” 

The man did not lower his weapon, so Stiles chants under his breath, a vine coming down from the tree and slapping the bow and arrow out of his hands. The man looks at his bow for a slight second, and Stiles catches his mark while he is looking around. “An elf? I thought you all were extinct.” Stiles asked looking at the man. “HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?” He yells. Stiles rolls his eyes. “YOU HAVE A MARK!” The man looks momentarily confused. “Only the real Little Red can read an Elf’s mark.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I am Little Red.” The man pulls the bolt out of Stiles’ arm. “Then heal your wound.” Stiles rolls his eyes, picking up a leaf off of the ground. And saying the spell for a healing spirit. The water drained from the leaf, rising in front of him. “You have Summoned me, How may I serve you?” Siles pointed to his shoulder. “Heal me please.” The water spirit bowed and placed feather light touches to his arm, and Stiles watched as the skin and muscle knit back together. 

Stiles looked back up to the man, seeing his shocked face. “Okay, so you are Little Red.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “You need a faction?” Stiles asked, watching the man. “You seem to be skilled with that, and Birds aren't that well at hunting.” The man nodded. “Yeah I’ll join.” Stiles watched as the red dot got a red mist around it, and smiled. “Camp is that way.” Stiles pointed off to the tree’s. The man nodded, picking up his bow and quiver. “I’ll bring something back.” Stiles nodded walking off. He stopped. “I never caught your name.” The man turned around, while half way up the tree. “Its Marco.” Stiles nodded as he walked to the mine shaft, letting the pull of his golems energy guide him. Stiles came up to a huge hole in the ground, a extremely massive pile of Sfok next to it. Stiles raised his hand, willing all of his power to make the best souldiers possible. “Wako.” The rock moved, and flowed like lava, building up thirty of some amazing souldures. “You have summoned me, How may I serve you?” The golems asked, all in unison. “Follow me.” Stiles walked to the compound, the souldiers following, and he turned around once outside the gate. “Guard the Perimeter. Only let those with Water spirits past the Gates.” The guards wrapped around the gate, each taking a post to fight off any offenders coming this way. 

Stiles walked in the gate, and a man was sitting on the porch waiting for him. “Finally he’s here.” He said when Stiles walked up. “Hi, I’m Little Red. Are you looking to join a faction?” The man looked at him with a bitch please look. “Yes, I am Sam.” Stiles nodded, “Please move your hair from your forehead.” When Stiles could see the marks he smiled. “Didn't have a vampire yet, this will be fun. Would you like to join my Faction?” Sam nodded. “Yes.” And Stiles watched as the red came from behind the two already red fangs. “What do you know of the other Factions here?” Stiles asked, Watching him. “Well, there is Marcel’s gang, There's a faction of Pixies, and a faction of Werewolfs. Those are the only three you need to worry about.” Stiles nodded, “Which is the biggest?” Sam bit his lip, thinking, “Marcel’s is the strongest and biggest.” Stiles nodded, “Okay, You go get blood, and after lunch we invade!” Stiles walk inside as Sam ran off into the night looking for his next feed. Marco, Kera, and Stro already sitting at the table, waiting for Kales and Caleb to bring out the food. Stiles sat down at the head of the table, Marco to his right, Kera next to him, Stro to his left, and Kales next to him and Caleb at the other end. “Okay, eat up because after lunch we're going to obliterate Marcel’s Gang.” Everyone filled up, eating their fill before the battle. 

Stiles stood in the backyard of the house, Kalez and Caleb next to him. “Drop your glamor, and wolf out!” Stiles watched as Marco dropped his glamor and his elf eyes showed, he watched as Sam dropped his fangs and nails, and as Kera dropped to her hands and knees turning into a fiery hellhound, and as Stro dropped as well, turning into a lion. Stiles smiled at his pack. “Sfrek!” The blue and red shield covered everyone in his pack, only Stiles could see it considering the invisible part. The pack followed him in two lines. One line with three the other with the other three. “Where is Marcel’s fort?” Stiles asked his computer in which a map came up on the screen, a red dot locating the fort only a few meters away. Stiles stopped, and the quad stopped with him. “Everyone touch.” Stiles placed his hand on the two behind him, “Tepofrek.” Stiles and his crew were outside of Marcel’s gate, watching as the Golems made of some substance run towards them. Stiles raised his hands the his sides. “Vevereko.” 

The golems ceased their attack on them and started to attack the gate, easily breaking in and starting to invade the house. Stiles walked in after the golems were reduced to dust, walking into the main room. “I have to say I’m impressed.” Marcel adds, looking over his shoulder. “You could turn my Mages golems against me, but it wasn't enough.” Marcel adds, smirking. Stiles smiles back. “Verpoil.” A wooden stake appeared out of thin air into his hand. “Golems might not be able to kill you but these will. Stiles said the cast once more, willing it within a twenty mile radius. All of the tree’s uprooted and came hurling at Marcel, destroying his palace, and killing him altogether. “That wasn't very hard.” Stiles reached out and touched two of his members. “Tepofrek.” There were all standing in the living room of their fort, smiling at each other. “I’ve got to go, stay here if you can, protect the house.” 

“Exit Game.” Stiles said, the game disappearing around him. Stiles walked down the stairs, and outside. Looking both ways, he walked down the sidewalk. He didn't know exactly where he was going, he just knew where to go. Like something was pulling at his insides. He walked for about twenty minutes, finally his insides decided they were going inside a creepy house. “Sfrek.” Stiles cast under his breath, bringing the blue and red invisibleshield up around him. Stiles turned when the pull turned, and inside of the living room of the very creepy house, stood his pack, all very confused. “Do any of you know who I am?” They all shake their heads no, but Kalez is the one to speak up first. “I can feel the pack bond between us, even though I am a witch.” Stiles smiled. “Yes, Well as it seems, I have been playing with your supernatural sides for a couple of days, in which you are in my faction. Please all of you move your hair from your foreheads.” Stiles looked around the room, all of their foreheads have the red mist around their respective mark. “Well, seems like you're all my pack now.” They all nodded in unison, turning their heads to the right, a show of submission to an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love it when you guys Kudos and all that jazz, so I'm sat thanks to, fangheart, dammitbilinski, Stormraven, you-are-the-sentinels (molodoo), LibraryCID, scis, oowerkte, visionaria48, 1FiroLover, Betamaker, jali3993, poft1995, RaiiJ, Larry273, ILoveSterek, AlphonseIon and Sleepyaxolotls. You all are awesome. Please comment!


	3. Pathetic

Stiles reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. Today would be the first pack meeting since they all met. As Stiles was pulling on his shirt he wondered what would be for breakfast, and started to walk down the hall into to kitchen. Kera was standing over the stove, humming some song and stirring a skillet full of scrambled Eggs. “Morning.” Stiles greeted as he sat down on the island. “Morning my liege.” The Hellhound said moving a plate and a mug in front of Stiles. “Thanks.” Stiles said as he looked at the waffle, bacon, and eggs on the plate, along with his black coffee. Stiles sat and ate with Kera, talking about nothing in particular, when there was a knock at the store door, Stiles reluctantly walked down the stairs and opened it. “Hey guys.” Stiles said as he let his pack in. 

Everyone filed up into the living room, sitting down. “Okay, So has anyone seen anything supernaturally bad lately?” Stiles asked, looking over his pack. They all shook their heads. “Sam, for everyone here besides myself, why don't you tell everyone exactly what a Vampire can do.” Sam nodded standing up. “I have supernatural strength, speed, and reflexes. I can compel people to do my bidding, my weakness is wood and Vervain.” Sam sat down, concluding his speech. “Alright, Marco, you tell everyone about being an Elf, not a lot of them are around, I don't know much about you.” Marco stood, walking around the pack. “I am adept in magic, we are a peaceful race, I am skilled in the bow. I can be killed just like every other human.” Marco sat down, finished. “Kera, your up.” Kera stood up, walking around. “I am a Hellhound, I am fast, strong, and my Animal form is much for powerful than human. Weakness is silver.” Kera sat. “Stro.” Stro stood up, looking at the ground. “I am a Werecat, just like Werewolves I am fast, strong, can heal fast. Weakness is Catsbane.” Stro sat down. “Kalez what level magic?” Kalez looked up. “thirty four.” Stiles nodded to himself. “Caleb, What Level?” Caleb didn't look up from his phone. “Thirty five.” Stiles nodded, looking at his pack. 

“Okay, well I am going to be working on a tattoo to put on all of you, showing you are mine. That will also protect you.” They all nodded absentmindedly. Stiles’ phone started to ring in the other room, and he ran to get it. “Hello?” Stiles answered without checking the caller ID. “Stiles!” Scott’s voice spoke through the phone. Stiles could faintly hear Scott talking but his rage was taking over. “Scott what do you want. I have a pack waiting for me.” Scott instantly stopped talking. “Yo- You joined another pack?” Stiles laughed. “Actually no, I made a pack. I am the Alpha. Oh and did you hear about the new super powerful mage in New Orleans?” Stiles asked his ex best friend. “Yeah what about him.” Stiles laughed. “I’m Little Red. I’m the new super powerful witch.” Scott whimpered. “Yeah, so call this number again, You will regret it Scott McCall.” Stiles hung up the phone. 

Walking back into the living room seeing they’re worried faces Stiles shrugged it off. “Old pack.” Stiles walked over to the couch and sat in the middle of Kalez and Caleb, squishing up against them. 

Over the next few weeks Stiles gets his pack to warm up to each other, everyone starting to warm up and actually like them. Stiles and his pack were in the park, playing around when Stiles’ phone went off. Stiles ran to his phone, answering the call, again without looking. “Stiles.” Derek’s voice came across the line. Stiles rolled his eyes. “What do you want Derek.” Derek sighed across the line. “You. We all want you back.” Stiles held up one finger to his pack, making them wait a minute. Stiles cast a hearing barrier over himself before continuing the conversation. “Derek, You guys are the ones that kicked me out. I warned Scott not to call this number again, and that went for all of the pack. Now the McCall pack will pay. I am coming back, but its not to join your pack again. You have three days to prove your worth the the Little Red’s or your territory is ours. We will be there in the morning.” Stiles ended the call and walked over to his pack. 

“Okay, so we are going to go evaluate the McCall pack, if they are horrible, were killing them all and taking their land. If they’re honorable we will let them keep their territory, go home and pack for a three day stay. I’m going to go get this approved by the Council.” Stiles nodded before walking off of the field and out of the park, hopping in the rented Camaro, and driving off into the swamp. Stiles was at the council’s doorstep within ten minutes, breaking almost every speeding law possible. Stiles stepped in the room, the council looking down at him. “Genim Stiles Stilinski, How may we be of service?” The head witch asks. Stiles bows his head, looking up at the witch. “I wish to Evaluate the McCall pack in Beacon Hills.” The elder talks moved his head a little, thinking it over. “You may evaluate the McCall pack, if only we may use your services when acquired.” Stiles nods. “Will do.” And with that said the room dissipated and the Evaluation form in his hand. Stiles got in his camaro and drove down the road back to the shop. 

“Rose.” Stiles said as he stepped in the Employees room, and his Aunt turned around in her chair. “I need you to do the Tattoo’s tonight, We’re going to evaluate the McCall pack tomorrow.” Stiles said with a smile. “I am so proud of you.” His aunt said, her 1000 watt smile bleeding in her eyes. “I’ll be out in five to do your packs Tattoo’s.” Stiles nodded, walking up stairs and grabbing his white pad laptop. Stiles exits and re-enters into the living room, grabbing his duffle and filling it up once more. Stiles made sure to pack his mother’s Grimoire and his own laptop from the future. 

Stiles walked into the living room, his duffle in the spare bedroom. “Pakem.” In a matter of minutes the whole pack was back in Stiles’ living room, they’re necks barred for they’re Tattoo’s. Stiles’ Aunt came up the stairs, her tattoo set in hand, ready to get to work. Stiles was first, and had his tattoo on his chest, the rest of the pack got theirs according to status. Stiles stood, waiting for his packs Tattoos to be finished. It took about twenty minutes, but finally all of the packs Tattoos were on their necks, except for Stiles’ which was on his chest. A red cloak, with tiny letters around it you could barely see them, and when Stiles will activate them, they will protect his pack for their whole lives. Stiles places his hand over each tattoo, casting the spell for protection, but not so much protection that every supernatural in a five feet will run away, but not so little that you will get stabbed to death by one. 

Stiles lit his up last, and when he did, it linked all of the Beta’s to the Alpha. Stiles could see the whole packs eyes turn silver then back to their respective colors, could feel the thrum of extra energy running through his veins. Could feel the excitement for the Evaluation tomorrow. And so The whole pack puppy piled it on the floor of the living room. 

When Stiles woke up in the morning, Sam was in the kitchen, making the pack breakfast. “Morning.” Stiles said as he walked over to the coffee maker and pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Not for me.” Sam replied smiling. Stiles laughed, sending a little bit of coffee everywhere. Stiles sat down on one of the chairs under the island. Watching Sam cook his pack meals. “Where did you learn to cook. I thought you ate blood. Or sucked it or whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes. “You do realize I was human before right?” 

Stiles considered this for a moment. “No. But it makes sense now.” Stiles said as Sam sat down a plate of food in front of him. Sam rolled his eyes at him. “Eat your breakfast and be happy.” Sam said as he turned back to the bacon on the skillet. Stiles laughed as he finished up his coffee and the rest of the pack came walking in the kitchen door, the bed head hair made it look more like an orgy than a puppy pile. “I’m taking a shower.” Stiles said as he walked down the hall and hopped in the shower. 

Once Stiles was out of the shower, everyone had eaten and everyone looked at least a little bit groomed. Stiles walked out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel. Kera whistled, while the rest of them laughed at Stiles’ blush. Stiles dropped his towel and the whole pack got quiet. It was Stiles turn to laugh. “I didn't think it’d be that big.” Stiles heard Kera whisper to Sam. Stiles got dressed left the room and got dressed. Once he was wearing clothes, he walked out of the guestroom and into the Living room, his duffle in hand. “Everyone good to go?” Stiles asked, looking around. Everyone had their duffle bags or suitcases. so Stiles nodded at there affirmatives. “Lets go.” Stiles grabbed Sam’s shoulder, at everyone’s clueless look Stiles stage whispered. “Touch each other.” They all nodded, reaching and touching everyone. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Tepofrek.” Stiles said, focusing on the Hale house. 

They were standing in the middle of the yard, looking up at the fixed up house. “Someone hold this, and get in Pack Hierarchy formation.” Someone grabbed his duffel and the pack lined up like a flock of birds. In a V the very tip the Alpha, standing proud in front of everyone else. Scott, Derek, and Isaac came out of the house. “Welcome to Beacon Hills, Its an honor to have such a Prominent Pack in our home.” Scott spoke the words like they burned him, and Stiles loved it. Stiles smiled, “I can feel the wards around the house are very weak, that will have to go on the report. Only three Were in the pack. A little low.” Stiles said, and he could hear Derek’s growl coming from behind Scott. 

“Scott McCall, I am here by the order of the Grand Council. The Evaluation of your pack starts, Now.” Stiles walked up the steps of the house, “Aren't you going to invite us in?” Stiles asked Scott, “Please come in.” Scott forced out. Stiles smiled, hopping up the stairs, his pack following behind very closely. “The last two smell like Stiles but the others are something completely different.” Derek told Scott, which he nodded. Stiles and his pack were sitting on the couch or standing next to the far wall of the house, watching Scott’s pack like eagles. “Introduce us to your pack Alpha McCall.” Stiles asked, looking completely happy to be there and try to tear apart his resolve. 

“I am Scott McCall, Alpha. This is Derek Hale, my second. This is Isaac Lahey, my beta.” Stiles smiled at him. “This is Sam, my vampiris Beta. Marcco, my Elf Beta. Kera my Hellhound Second. Stro my Werecat. And my two little Mages in training, Kalez and Caleb.” Stiles smiled at the looks of shock on their faces. Stiles looked over to the back wall of the house. “I see the house isn't finished. Not a stable environment for any human to live in. Would you say you consider yourselves, Monsters?” Stiles smiled at Scott, could even see Scotts resolve breaking down with every sentence. “Pheiov.” Stiles spoke, and from the ashes on the ground, a phoenix is born, and it flies to Stiles’ shoulder. “Permission to use magic on Hale lands?” Stiles asks, directing the question towards Derek. “Fine.” Derek grunts out. Stiles smiles again. “Great.”

Stiles walks out the front door and into to woods, leaving his pack with Scott. Once Stiles was confident he was far enough away, so the werewolfs couldn't hear him, but his vampire could he said. “Find out anything about the pack. Anything they don't want us to know.” Stiles nodded before walking further in the forest. 

Back at the house, Sam was starting to make contact. “So do any of you have Mates? I know Werewolves have mates so, just wondering.” Scott looked at Derek. “I have a Mate Allison Argent.” Sam nodded absentmindedly. “Derek, do you have a mate? Oh and don't bother lying, I can hear your heartbeat and when the individual time is on, I will be compelling you to tell us your deepest darkest secrets.” Sam said with a smile. “I do have a mate.” Dereks said, looking back down at the ground. “Who?” Sam asked, wanting an answer. An arrow came from through one of the windows, aimed perfectly for Caleb’s head. The shield around the pack prevented it from making contact, and the pack watched as the arrow turned to dust and fell to the ground. Sam came through the front door, pulling a woman with brown hair along with him. Sam threw her on the ground in front of Scott. Sam sat down back on the couch and Kera got up and walked over to Allison. “An Argent. How cute.” Kera looked up at Scott, “You know this won't look very good to Stiles.” Allison paled. “Stiles is the leader of the pack coming to evaluate you?” She erupted with a fit of giggles, laughing until she saw how serious their faces were. “Stiles is a very Powerful Mage. You should show some respect.” Kera said as she sat back down next to Marco. 

“She’s kidding right?” Scott shook his head. “Stiles is Little Red by the looks of it. And now my whole pack is going to die.” Kera cleared her throat, “That might not be the case. As long as everything else is perfect. Stiles can't take the land with just one act of a little arrogant shit attacking people she doesn't know.” Scott nodded, “Allison leave.” Allison stood to argue, but was met with red eyes. “The packs life is in danger, Leave.” Allison walked out of the room, her shoulders hunched forward. “Why didn't that arrow his you?” Derek asked, confused. The whole pack pulled down the right ride of their t-shirts, revealing the tattoos that Stiles had blessed them with. “Stiles is such a great Alpha, he had us get Tattoo’s for protection. They also help us be linked together, strengthens the pack bond.” Stiles appeared in the middle of the room, looking over every one of his beta’s, making sure there was no physical harm. “Are you guys alright. I felt the spike of fear, mostly off of Scott, but still.” Stiles looked down at the ground, “Allison.” He ground out. Stiles turned back to the McCall pack. “Keep your hunters in check. One might just think you tipped them off." Stiles turned back around to his pack, looking to Caleb. “So the Tattoo works?” Caleb nodded, “Saved me from the arrow.” Stiles let out a sigh of relief. 

“Now, I have arranged a place for our stay. This house is not inhibitable to three humans, and my elf. We will be back in one hour for the Personal Review, in which my Vampire will compel you to tell me anything you are keeping from my pack. If you try to take vervain, I will have no choice but to bleed you. You don't want that.” Stiles’ pack all stood, walking behind Stiles in a perfect line and exiting the house. 

They walking out into the forest, the same way Stiles went before. “I’m hungry.” Sam whined about half way there. Stiles stopped, and placed his hand on the ground. Stiles could feel the people walking to the south, near the highway, and on a trail. He bended his will to the trees around the humans, hanging them up in the tree’s. “About ten miles to the south. Go eat. Be back in five minutes.” Stiles and the rest of the pack continued their track to the east, and before long they were standing in front of the same house that Stiles had commanded the Golems to create in Lazro. The pack walked in, confused. “I feel like I’ve been here.” Kera said as they walked around the house. “This is the same house that is in the game Lazro. Where I met your supernatural sides.” 

They all got to their rooms, setting up their things for the days to come. Stiles was standing in front of his laptop when there was a knock at his door, “Come in.” Stiles said without seeing who it was that wanted to enter. Derek stepped through the door, looking at the laptop and the hologram screens. “Close all tabs.” Stiles commanded, and the holograms all closed, the pad unlight. “What do you want Derek.” Derek stepped closer to him, but his eyes caught a dagger, most likely dripping with Wolfsbane, and stopped his approach. “Please don't do this.” Derek pleaded, in which Stiles laughed. “You and Scott kicked me out of the pack, If I do not see progress in the next three days, you will either submit to me, leave, or die. The eval has already started, I can't stop it.” Stiles said as he sat on the table next to his laptop. Derek whined low in his throat. “You can't take out land.” Stiles laughed harder than before. “I am one of the most powerful Mages in the world currently, I have the councils approval to eval and do what I want with this pack. I can do anything that needs to be done Derek Hale. You may leave now.’ Derek didn't leave, just stood their. Stiles clenched his jaw. “I said leave. You need to get ready for the personal review.” Derek still stood there, unmoving. “Uthondor.” Stiles said, holding his palm up to Derek. Derek started to float, before a bubble encased him and floated out of the house, to the Hale mansion. 

Stiles and his pack walked in pack hierarchy formation, Stiles standing proud at the front, his Second on his right and his vampire on his left. Marco behind Sam, and Kalez behind Marco. Behind Kera, was Stro then Caleb. As Stiles and his pack approached the Hale manor, Stiles was stopped by a barrier. Stiles placed his hand right on the barrier, feeling the thrum of the energy. Stiles could tell the magic was done by someone out of the McCall pack, so it had to be Deaton. The McCall pack stepped out of the trees, just past the barrier, along with Deaton. “You need to be invited on this land.” Deaton said, stoic face. While the rest of the three members of the McCall pack where smiling. Stiles smiled back. “You do realize I posses more magic than the High Council, right?” Stiles asked, and Deaton’s stoic mask fell at the realization. Deaton dropped to his knees, asking for forgiveness. “Deaton its fine, your magic isnt the strongest anyways.” Stiles said as he held his hand on the Barrier, muttering. “Perpelus.” And the bubble burst in front of Stiles’ Eyes. 

“Its pathetic really how you have Deaton try to keep my off of the Hale lands. The only reason you would do that, is if you're hiding something. Lets see what it is shall we? Rotcela.” Roots came up from the ground, entrapping the McCall pack where they stood. “Deaton you are forgiven, you may leave.” Deaton scrambled to his feet and took off in the woods. “Sam, compel Scott first.” Stiles asked, and watched as Sam walked up to Scott. “Tell me anything you don't want us to know.” Sam commanded, his eyes dilating. “Allison Argent is pregnant. Derek Hale has a Mate outside of the pack. Isaac Lahey is pack bitch.” Scott said, in almost one breath. “Sam, Isaac next.” Sam walked to Isaac, eyes dilating, watching as Isaacs do also, “Tell me anything you don't want us to know.” Sam commanded again. “Allison is Pregnant, Derek has a Mate outside of the pack, I am pack bitch and Alpha has the Alpha privilege to impregnate me.” Stiles laughed. “That was taken out of court ten years ago.” Stiles nodded his head at Sam, letting him compel Derek. “Tell me anything you don't want us to know.” Derek nodded, “Allison Argent is pregnant, Isaac Lahey is pack bitch. I have a mate outside of the pack.” Stiles nodded. “Who is your mate Derek?” Derek didn't open his mouth, confused Stiles walked up to him. “Tell me who your mate is.” Stiles commanded. Derek seemed to be struggling with the words. “Stiles Stilinski.” Derek finally breathed out. Stiles stumbled back, very confused now. Stiles regained his composure, after taking a few breaths. “Thank you McCall pack. This information will be very useful for the rest of this eval.” Stiles and his pack walked back to their house, thinking over what Derek had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos and whatever. and if you have any ideas for a new fic it'd be great! Tell me if I made any mistakes! :)


	4. He's Gone

When Stiles got back to the house the pack was staying in they all sat on the couch, except for Stiles. “Okay, well I’m going to go and study. you guys do whatever just don't interrupt the McCall pack.” Stiles walked out of the room, and into his study. The room wasn't really a study, more like a big open space with one table with the laptop on it. He walked up to his laptop. 

[Inside Lazro]  
“Play Lazro.” THe game came up around him, his whole pack running around the compound, training and doing whatever. He walked outside of the gate, content that he was safe, his tattoo has saved his pack before. 

He walked around, just doing nothing, when he caught sight of a vehicle speeding towards him. Stiles raised his palm, muttering a spell to stop it, but nothing happened. A man taller than Stiles got out of the passenger seat and grabbed him. Stiles kept reciting spells, confused about why they wouldn't work. The man bound his wrists and feet, hulling Stiles over his shoulder, he threw him in the back of the vehicle. 

[Outside Lazro]  
Kera walked in Stiles’ study, bringing him his sand witch, when she could see his screen. She could tell by what Stiles had told her about the game that he was playing Lazro, she just didn't know where Stiles was. He was in a corner, shivering, hands bound in front of him, and on the far wall Kera caught sight of bars. Kera walked over to Stiles, shaking him to close the game, but it wouldn't close, and the only thing coming out of Stiles’ mouth as a constant stream of words was “Exit Game.” 

Kera dropped the sandwich, running into the living room. “Stiles has been taken. In the game. And he can't get out.” The pack stood up, Caleb even took his eyes off of his phone. 

“Everyone touch, we're going to Rose.” Caleb said as he grabbed Kalez, and Stro by the arm. The rest of the pack touched one another and Caleb did the spell, teleporting them before Rose’s shop. 

The pack filed in the store, walking to the employee’s only room, and standing before Rose. “We need to talk to the council, Stiles has been taken in Lazro. He can't leave the game for some reason.” 

Rose nodded, putting her tattoo gun down and standing up, “Everyone touch.” The whole pack grabbed at each other making sure everyone got to the council's doorstep. 

They appeared in the swamp, before the door to the council, walking inside, they saw the three members of the High Council. “Rose, what can the council be of service to you?” The main man said, appearing down from the podium and before Rose. 

“High councilmen, Little Red has been taken in Lazro, and cannot exit the game.” 

The council man nodded, “seems like a problem.” The man disappeared, reappearing back in front of them in seconds, holding three of the white laptops. “These are all the laptops I have. Go and get your friend back, Keep these for the trouble. Dismissed.” The room disappeared behind them, leaving them in the mucky swamp. They all touched and Rose teleported them back to their house in beacon hills. 

Marco collapsed on the ground, cringing in pain. Kera, the second beta, got down on her knees. “What's wrong Marco?” She asked urgently. 

Marco gasped for air, “The. Elf. Bond.” Marco gasped out before slipping into a Reverie. 

“Okay, so Rose, Sam and I will go in the game and find out where Stiles is. Stro, Kalez, and Caleb stay here and watch the house.” THey all nodded, and Rose, sam and Kera walking into the Study, closing the doors behind them. They set down the laptops, each activating the game. “Play Lazro.” 

[Inside Lazro]  
Rose, and Sam looked fine, And Kera looked down to see that she was ok. Looking back up, She sees the mansion of a house back where they are in the real world. It looks exactly the same. “Bring up a map.” To the left of Kera’s vision she could see a map of the surroundings, the place was huge. The game went on and on. “Okay, Rose, you need to do a locator spell.” she told of the Aunt. Rose nodded, walking in the house, and walking back out with one of Stiles’ shirts a few minutes later.

Rose sets up a shrine like thing, four candles placed around a map, Stiles’ shirt in her hand she started to cast, all sounding like gibberish to Kera, she just watched. She could see the line of salt, moving over the map, and finally landing somewhere in the middle of a dense forest. “Okay, We need some guards.” 

Ten golems walked up to Kera, “We will serve you, Second Kera.” The golems said as they walked around the people and behind Kera. She nodded, “Okay lets go.” Kera started to walk, Sam on her right, and Rose on her left, the Golems walking behind them. 

Once they got close enough to the building Rose stopped. Behind them to Golems fell appart, turning to pebbles, “Wait.” Rose said, and she picking up a leaf. “Brendo.” The leafe did nothing. “An EM Shield is surrounding the compound. No magic.” 

Kera nodded, “You stay here.” Sam took a deep breath. 

“We’re not getting in either. Salt, vervain, and cats bane is surrounding the building.” Kera facepalmed. 

“So, the only way to get Stiles back is with those mutts help.” Sam nodded, and they headed back to the camp. “Exit game.” 

[Outside Lazro]   
The whole pack was sitting in the living room when they got back, and so they all walked in and sat down. “How are we going to get them to help us?” Stro asked, once the whole story was told. They all sat there in silence for a while, thinking it over. “I have an idea.” Kera finally spoke up. “How about, we tell them its the final mission, they have to show their worth in the game. If they fail, they die! Its perfect.” She stood up, walking outside, the pack following with the three laptops. 

They arrived at the Hale house about five minutes later, they all were training in the back yard. “Alright, this is the last test you have to pass to keep your land.” The wolfs all turned to her, listening. “The final task is to rescue Stiles from a game. Now this isnt just some game, you die in the game, you die in real life. Got me?” The three wolves nodded, “Alright, each of you set in front of one of the white pads on the ground and say, ‘Play Lazro’.” the three did as they were told, entering the game. 

[Inside Lazro]   
Scott looked up and saw a massive house, his two bettas at each side. “Lets start tracing Stiles’ scent from outside the gate, he’s not in there.” Scott said as he walked out of the metal fencing. They easily found the scent trail, starting to follow it. 

They came to a base, with low concrete walls, and plenty of guards. “Follow my lead.” He said, and watched as his two beta nod. He walked around the base, looking for a tree. After a few minutes, he found a tall oak tree that looked like they could jump from to get in the base. Scott, Derek and Isaac climbed the tree, each taking their turns jumping down on the walls. Scott walked down the wall, snapping the neck of one of the centuries, and climbing down the stairwell. “Coming?” Scott asked. The two betas nodded, climbing down. They stepped out into a hall, that looked like it went on forever. Scott looked at the wall and saw a key, ‘Straight for s-z.’ It read, so he went straight. They walked up and down the hall, looking at each name plate, and not finding Stilinski. 

“Where is he?” Isaac asked. 

Scott thought for a minute.“Maybe they go by the witches name. Stiles is Little Red.” Some few minutes later they found Stiles’ cell, ripping it off of its hinges. 

The room was empty.

“Derek calm down.” Scott asked, seeing his seconds eyes glowing. Derek growled low in his throat, Running down the hall. Derek shifted to Alpha form, being a completely black wolf, and running down the hallway. Following Stiles’ scent. He could faintly hear his Alpha calling for him, but he didn't stop running. 

Derek roared as he smelt his mate behind the door, and slammed into it. The door crumbled like a cookie, a huge dent in the door. Derek could see the men, tieing Stiles down, He roared as loud as he could. Leaping on the man. The man died under the force of being pushed to the ground so hard. The other man fumbled for his weapon, but not as soon enough as Derek took a chunk of his neck. 

Derek let the Alpha form lose, turning back to human, and unlatching Stiles from his bonds. Stiles’ arms wrapped around Derek’s neck, “Thanks.” Stiles said as Derek picked him up and started to carry him back out. “Derek, find the control room.” Stiles whispered in his ear, and Derek walked around the corner, a door labeled ‘Control Room’ to his left. He let Stiles down while he ran inside and slashed everyone’s throats. 

“Cut the power.” Stiles commanded, already pulling up the spell for a fire. He also watched as Derek trashed all of the machines, and just after he was finished the whole place turned black. Stiles could feel the thrum of his magic being released, could feel the urging to use his energy. “Firo.” Stiles’ hand lit up with fire, And they walked out of the room, finding Scott and Isaac in the room Stiles had been bound in. “Lets go.” He grabbed Scott and Derek’s arm, saying the spell for teleportation. 

They entered the camp a few seconds later, and they all said. ‘Exit game.” At the same time. 

[Outside Lazro]   
Stiles quickly teleported to his pack on the Hale lands, and checked them over. “Thank the lord yall are safe!” Stiles said as he walked up and hugged his pack. He turned vicious when the pack separated. “Now down to my decision, McCall pack, your land will now be own by Little Red’s. You may join my pack, or leave. If you refuse to do so, you will be punished with your life.”

Scott furrowed his brow. “Why exactly are you taking our land?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “First, Putting a human in danger, if you hadn't kicked me out I wouldn't have gone through any of that. Second, Your runes are a joke. Third, hunters rome on your own land. and fourth, This house is not inhabitable. Now who will be joining my pack?” Derek and Isaac dropped to their knees, the left side of their neck barred to Stiles. 

“You know, we only kicked you out for protection, you were weak Stiles. Human, among the wolv-.” 

“I don't want to hear it McCall, I am not weak anymore. I didn't need protection, that choice was mine, you took it away from me. I am also disappointed by Derek’s actions. You should have told me. It was my right to know if I was your mate.” Stiles said as he looked down at Derek. “So Scotty, what will it be, Leave, or stay?” Scott thought this over for a second, before dropping to his knees in the same position as Derek and Isaac. 

In the End, the McCall pack joined the Little Red’s, all getting a tattoo of their own, and Stiles owning Derek in more places than his other Betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, So yes the story is over :( But, I am trying to get it Beta'd, so I will repost it with the new story. Or something like that, Idk xD


	5. HELP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELP! I Want to rewrite and I need YOUR Help!

Okay, so I had some complaints with this story, and I've chosen to do a rewrite! I need your input and ideas, so please add my skype!   
Crims0n3y35  
I'd love to hear what you think I did what, and what you want me to keep in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, so if you love the story, Comment. And all that stuff. I had a really fun time writing this for you guys. Oh and if you cant imagine that laptop, think of the movie Pandora, the hologram map table, but there is no base, its the white pad, and stiles is in the middle and the screens are around him.


End file.
